


[Podfic of] Bake Until Golden

by knight_tracer



Category: Fringe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baking, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The evolution of Astrid Farnsworth: stress baker.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Bake Until Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bake Until Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344057) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Recorded for The Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology!

Length: 5:11  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bFringe%5d%20Bake%20Until%20Golden.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bake%20Until%20Golden.m4b)

Or steaming here: 


End file.
